


Activate Personality Reassignment

by Faliout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faliout/pseuds/Faliout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and James (Male Synth Sole Survivor) are looking for parts to fix up a water pump, when Danse finds a terminal that contains information and codes on J9-91, or James. Danse now has the power to change and fix his boyfriend, but does he really want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Activate Personality Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293383) by [ReaperRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperRain/pseuds/ReaperRain). 



> I was inspired by ReaperRain's work, Small Changes, to write this. I really like the idea of personality programming/mind control. Sorry there's not a whole lot of that, however next chapter will explore more of this Code.

They had been traveling the Commonwealth together, Danse and James. Danse, after finding out who he really was, was rebuilding himself, and he knows that James had been there for him. Then James, finding out who he was as well, caused deju vu to hit Danse. Danse and James were one in the same; synths. Created by the Institute for different reasons; Danse, or M7-97, was created to be just a helper. He was never expected to leave for the Commonwealth. James, or J9-91, was created to explore the Commonwealth, to gather information for Father, the director of the Institute. Both were created for one thing, but did the total opposite.

Now the institute was gone, and James and Danse had each other. They could live off each other. They could learn off each other. They could love off each other. Danse woke up everyday, with James in his arms, thankful that James ended up with him and not with anyone else.

“Let’s stop here. Maybe this building will have what we need.” James said, as he pointed to the Vault Tec headquaters. One of the water pumps broke in Sanctuary, and everyone was off, doing their own thing. Danse and Sturges was able to figure out it was a component that went haywire. Danse and Sturges got a whole lot closer as well. Not as close as James and Danse (Danse wouldn’t allow that. He only wanted James as a lover/life partner. The rest were friends/acquaintances) They would always go off on tangents on building and maintenance. They even fixed up a car. James never stuck around for too long, he didn’t seem to be interested in maintenance or what Danse and Sturges was interested in. _Why can’t you just stick around and learn James?_ Danse would always have that thought in his mind, but it never seemed to be asked. He couldn’t control James and his eccentric personality. 

They walked into the building. It was like any other building. Abandoned and torn down. The air was quiet. It was empty. No random raiders, no random super mutants, no random robots, and especially, no random synths. Well, except for two.

“Let’s split up Danse.” James said, “We’ll cover more ground like that.” 

“Outstanding, sol- James.” Danse was having a hard time correcting himself from bad habits. James just smiled and told him it was no big deal. James went down one corridor, Danse went down another. 

Danse walked down the hallway, darkness consuming his every step. He had his laser rifle, just in case something was to show up. His power armor creaking with every step. He knew he should of tweaked it before he came out before he came out here, but James was eager to go. _I wish he was calm and patient._ Danse thought again. He loved James, he just didn’t appreciate a couple of habits that James has. Some of those habits got both of them into more trouble than they should be. 

*creak* Danse heard the footstep, stepping on a loose floorboard. He turned to the direction the noise came from. Strange. It was coming from a door, that had light appearing below it. A shadow was cast. *creak* Another footstep. Danse, slowly approached the door, trying to keep as quiet as the power armor would let him. He shook the door handle, and noticed it was unlocked. He opened the door, and aimed his laser rifle. He saw a man. A man in a lab coat. The man had a chalkboard and had multiple equations. The mad didn’t even notice the door open, nor did he notice the giant man in the power armor. He was muttering to himself. 

Danse coughed, and the man jumped, and turned towards Danse. Danse got a better view of the man. He was overweight, and dark skinned. His hair was curling in all directions and his beard was untrimmed. The man looked at Danse. Danse also noticed something else. Something on the man’s lab coat. 

The Institute symbol.

“State your name, civilian!” Danse demanded, as he point the rifle at the man. The mans arm’s rose about his head. 

“D-Don’t shoot!! I...I come in peace. I’m...I’m just looking for a place to live.” The man shook in place. 

“What’s your name, civilian?!” Danse ordered the man. The man quickly responded, as though he was programmed to give all his information. 

“Issac! Sir!” Issac kept his arms in the air, visibly shaking. 

Danse lowered his weapon. He sighed. He knew this man wasn’t a threat. With the Institute logo on his chest, Danse kind of knew Issac’s situation; He escaped the Institute before the Brotherhood blew it up. Now he’s trying to survive as best as he can. I guess that’s what happens when you seclude yourself from the real world. You get weak. 

Danse surveyed the room, telling Issac to place his hand down. Issac took in one final breathe of air, and collapsed. Danse went to check on Issac, see if he was still breathing. He was. Danse continued to look around the room. Notes, and equations. Food rations, parts and broken machinery. It looked like Issac was just trying to make it with what he knew. Danse took another glance at Issac, seeing how the man was knocked out, in fear of dying. Then Danse noticed it. The Terminal. The Terminal that seemed to have a different look to it. Danse stepped out of his power armor, and examined the device. A simple terminal. No traps, no modifications. Danse hit the power button. It turned on, and went straight to the main menu. Danse was surprised. He would of expected this man to at least have protection on it. 

Danse went through each entries. They were just journals of Issac’s travels. What he’s seen, how he escaped. Then he found it.

_Special Synths_

Danse looked at this entry. What does it mean ‘Special Synths’? Danse asked himself, as he clicked enter. 3 synth codes appeared. One of them, being oh so familiar. 

_J9-91._

Danse’s heart started beating. He went for the enter key, but stopped himself. What would it say? Maybe I shouldn’t? But... Danse’s finger hovered over the ‘enter’ key, as he swallowed and clicked it. 

In it, it had a whole bunch of information, details, schematics, ideas, personal logs. All on James. All on the man he loves. He saw processes on creating James. He saw the schematics that lead to creating James. He saw things that reminded Danse that James was a synth. Danse’s stomach started to hurt a little, but he kept on, cause somehow...this was exciting to Danse. To see the person he loved, as naked as he could ever be. Then he saw it.

_Programming/Personality_

Danse read on. He read on James’ code. His code to reset everything. His code to change his personality. His code that would make James oblivious to the ideas or programming that he was receiving. That code replayed in his mind. As soon as he read it, it just couldn’t get out of it.

“HEY DANSE, I FOUND IT!” James yelled down the hall.

Danse eyes opened wide, as he hit the power button. He quickly got into his Power Armor, and left the room. Issac still knocked out. He closed the door and met James in the main room. 

“Here it is!!” James showed the component to Danse, still shouting.

“Outstanding.” Danse said, as he smiled. 

“Thanks Danse!!” James said as he blushed a little. His voice was still high. Probably excited to get praise from Danse. 

“James, calm down.” Danse said, as he made eye contact with James. 

The code flashed through Danse’s mind. Danse quickly shook his head.

“Danse, are you alright?” James asked, calming down. 

“Yeah...I just ran into something over there. I think there was a leak.” Danse lied. James smiled and he turned around to go back into the ruins. Danse always hated that James did this. He was afraid of James getting hurt by unnecessary predicaments. 

“Shouldn’t we leave? We got what we came for?” Danse said, as James started walking off. 

“There’s still so much stuff here. Plus I might find another toy model.” James said, still walking towards another hallway.

Danse hated James’ pack rat mentality. It might one day get him killed, and Danse never wanted to see that day. 

James was about to into the hallway, when the code flashed through Danse’s mind. 

_Use it._ A voice said in his head, _it’s alright it’s for his own good._ Danse thought about the code. He hesitated, then;

“J9-91, activate personality reassignment, code 00-91-0056″ Danse blurted out, wondering exactly what would happen. 

James...stopped dead in his tracks. His body shot up, in a sort of straight line. His arms immediately went to his side. He stood there, back facing Danse. 

“J-James?” Danse asked, but got no response. Danse walked towards his lover. Usually when Danse got close, James turned around to face him. But this time, he didn’t. “James, turn around.” Danse tried to issue a command, but nothing was happening. Danse was flipping out. I never should have done this, I... Danse then thought of something.

“J9-91, turn around.” Danse said. James quickly turned around and faced Danse. James was looking foward. No emotion. Not really seeing anything. Just looking ahead. Waiting for something. But Danse had no idea what. 

“Umm..J9-91 you will stop having this pack rat mentality. Y-You will have the mentality of achieving your mission, then heading back to home. Where you are safe and sound.” Danse said, staring James’ straight in his eyes, as they lit up and went back to normal. Danse said a new code, “J9-91, end personality reassignment, code 00-91-0056.” Danse said, as James blinked and shook his head. 

“Oh, hey Danse, sorry I must of zoned out there for a while. C’mon let’s go home. We found what we’re looking for.” James started walking towards the exit. 

“You...you umm...don’t want to look around for random junk.” Danse asked James, seeing if it worked or James just wanted to leave. 

“Why would I do that Danse? That doesn’t make any sense. It’s safer at home anyway. C’mon” James said, as he chuckled and grabbed on to Danse’s hand. They left the ruins, Danse with a million thoughts running through his mind, and James’ thinking of just getting home, to safety.


End file.
